


Звери

by Cexmet



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: AU, Dark, Gen, Language: Russian, Twisted
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он с самого начала знал: это необычное дело.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звери

Джек привалился к стене под высоким окном и скрестил руки на груди. Он старался выглядеть беспечным — настолько, чтобы иметь в своем распоряжении небольшой запас доверия. Его не раз спасало подобное поведение, но он понимал: мало просто производить впечатление дурака, который не поймет, что к чему, даже когда в затылок упрется ствол револьвера. Если хочешь сыграть на полную — смотри по сторонам и слушай так внимательно, как если бы от этого зависела жизнь.  
Смотреть и слушать Джек умел. Именно это умение его и сделало частным детективом, протащило через несколько грязных заварушек и привело сюда, на заброшенную фабрику. Длинные станки, похожие на гробы великанов, делили зал на коридоры и клетки, превращая его в лабиринт — идеальное место для встречи с тем, кто может убежать. Джеку здесь не нравилось, но он был не из тех, кто бросает дело на полпути и не собирался уходить, пока не узнает, для чего его сюда пригласили. В конце концов, если бы его просто хотели убить, он получил бы пулю в спину еще когда выходил из своего «жука».  
— Рад, что вы пришли к нам, мистер Меридью. Я ведь прав, вас так зовут?  
Они вышли из темноты одновременно, как в кино. Двое — один, ростом не выше самого Джека, молча усмехался, потирая массивный масонский перстень на левой руке, серебряный или хорошо посеребренный, казавшийся неуместным в сочетании с мешковатой одеждой, потертость которой была заметна даже в слабом лунном свете. Говорил другой — рослый, худощавый, в очках, похожий на школьного учителя.  
— Верно, — Джек развел руками и улыбнулся в ответ. — Как того парня из «Повелителя мух». Но для друзей я предпочитаю быть просто Джеком. Могу я узнать и ваши имена?  
— Разумеется, — голос у масона был глухой и рассыпающийся странным эхом, как если бы шел со дна заброшенного колодца. — Меня зовут Альберт Финн.  
— Мистер Лоуренс А. Пайн, — его спутник сделал шаг вперед и протянул Джеку руку, явно для рукопожатия, но тот предпочел сделать вид, что не заметил ее и спрятал ладони в карманах. Он не любил прикасаться к тем, кого видел впервые в жизни, и над ним частенько посмеивались из-за этого. — Полагаю, вы пришли сюда из-за дела о смерти мистера Томпсона?  
Джек кивнул:  
— Убийстве мистера Томпсона. Именно так. И я надеюсь услышать что-то действительно стоящее.  
— Вы услышите более чем достаточно. Но не все сразу, — Пайн гордо отступил на шаг. — Если бы я мог просто сказать вам, кто его убил, я позвонил бы и сказал. Но дело гораздо сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд.  
— Я бы не сказал, что оно выглядит таким уж простым. По крайней мере, если верить отчету о вскрытии.  
— Есть вещи, которые выглядят простыми, но на самом деле сложные, — Финн, напротив, отступил в темноту, будто желая спрятаться от взгляда Джека. — Но есть вещи, которые выглядят сложными, а на самом деле еще сложнее. Этот случай как раз из таких.  
Джек пожал плечами: он сомневался, что дело об убийстве Томпсона, как и аналогичные, описание которых передал ему доктор Меск, может оказаться сложнее, чем выглядит на первый взгляд. Впрочем, если Финн и Пак собирались рассказать нечто действительно ценное, он был готов вытерпеть любые присказки.  
— Скажите, Джек, что вы знаете о Стоакровом лесе? — Джек нахмурился пытаясь вспомнить, где слышал это название, но прежде, чем он успел уточнить, не идет ли речь о Центральном Парке, Пайн, понизив голос, задал новый вопрос: — Вы же слышали о Винни-Пухе и его друзьях?  
— Вы же не хотите сказать, что Томпсона убил сумасшедший поклонник детской книжки? — Джек фыркнул и подался вперед, пытаясь разглядеть на лице Пайна хотя бы тень улыбки, но не заметил ни малейших признаков того, что тот шутит. Впрочем, возможно, он имел дело с чемпионом по покеру, из тех, которые способны затолкать любую эмоцию так глубоко, что никто не сможет ее разгадать.  
— О, разумеется, нет. Но, согласитесь, даже если бы я сказал, что это так и есть, разве смогли бы вы, положа руку на сердце, объявить эту гипотезу полным абсурдом?  
Джек покачал головой: Пайн был прав. Если отмести мысль о том, что Меск заплатил ему за участие в неком чудовищном и нелепом розыгрыше, смерть Томпсона выглядела похожей на работу помешанного.  
Доктор Меск, бывший патологоанатом, рослый мосластый человек с усталым лицом и грязными волосами, собранными в неопрятный хвост, напоминал персонажа фильма ужасов — и предложенный им к расследованию случай точно сошел со страниц баркеровского романа. Мистер Колин Томпсон был убит три недели назад, Джек слышал об этом — тело нашли неподалеку от заведения, где он частенько бывал, — но подробностями ему так и не довелось заинтересоваться. Меск сказал прямо: дело замяли, слишком уж странно выглядели некоторые детали убийства, да к тому же одному из занимавшихся делом копов давно был нужен повод отправить за решетку какого-то мелкого толкача, пару раз попадавшегося с нелегальным оружием. Разумеется, никто в полиции не стал копать глубже — а у Меска, по его словам, никак не шли из головы детали, которые он сам вычеркнул из своего отчета по требованию полицейских, потому что им такие вещи были ни к чему. В первый раз пролистав черновик отчета, Джек принял его за неостроумную шутку — но Меск даже близко не походил на шутника, да и деньги обещал настоящие.  
Тело Томпсона нашли наполовину распотрошенным: кто-то растащил кишки по всему переулку, местами их погрызли, и на первый взгляд это напоминало работу бродячих собак, но оказалось, что следы зубов на истерзанном теле принадлежат вовсе не псу, а дикой свинье. Также в ранах нашлись странные волокна, как от старого ковра, и частицы опилок. «Если бы меня спросили, — Меск говорил негромко, не меняя тона, — я сказал бы, что убийца весьма умело попытался обставить эту смерть как нападение дикого животного, или даже нападение гигантской плюшевой игрушки с острыми зубами. Не знаю, насколько больной рассудок мог породить такую идею, но я нашел еще несколько очень похожих случаев, только без свиньи: когти тигра и деревянная труха, зубы медведя и труха. Знаете, Джек, я просто хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь разобрался в этой чертовщине». Джек снова пролистал переданные ему документы — и согласился. Не то чтобы его привлекала перспектива искать психопата в костюме Поросенка Порки, но это дело выглядело куда интереснее, чем поиски сбежавших из дома детей-подростков или слежка за неверными супругами.  
Свидетелей по делу Томпсона было немного: бродяга, подчистую забывший уже все, что видел, пара жильцов из дома, у стены которого лежал мертвец, и, наконец, нашедший труп подросток — Рудольф Кеннет, Руди. Обычный подросток в рэперских штанах и футболке с непонятной надписью. Джеку был уверен, что он что-то знает, но Руди оказался тем еще молчуном, как и его мать. Все попытки что-нибудь у них выяснить будто упирались в каменную стену: Руди после нескольких слов прикусывал язык, а мисс Кеннет, немолодая, но еще симпатичная женщина, просто начинала копаться в своей сумке. Это был дохлый хвост, но Джек понимал, что лучшего он не получит, и все попытки рыться в информации по другим подобным убийствам — не более чем еще один способ занять свободный вечер. Поэтому он просто наблюдал за Кеннетами, пытаясь представить себе, что может связывать парнишку без приводов или вредных привычек и миловидную мать-одиночку в безвкусно-яркой одежде с каким-то загадочным психопатом, который нападает на людей, потрошит их, терзает тела челюстями дикого зверя.  
Сам Томпсон тоже казался ничем не примечательным обывателем: подсобный рабочий из супермаркета, рослый, плечистый тип с угрожающей внешностью маньяка из фильма ужасов, год назад припарковавшийся в неположенном месте, он ничем не походил на одного из тех, кого обычно выбирают в жертвы разные последователи Зодиака.  
Для того, чтобы найти безжалостного убийцу, требовалось нечто более сложное, чем просто подглядывание за мисс Кеннет, то и дело забывавшей задернуть шторы. Разумеется, это не значило, что Джеку не нравилось подглядывать за ней, ходящей туда-сюда по комнатам в одном темно-красном нижнем белье, дешевом на вид, но неуловимо привлекательном. Такое могла бы носить проститутка, работающая по объявлению, но к мисс Кеннет никто не приходил — ни возможные клиенты, ни кто-нибудь хоть в малейшей степени походивший на убийцу.  
А потом Джек получил это анонимное письмо, приглашавшее его сюда, на заброшенную фабрику в центре полузаброшенного города в нескольких часах езды к западу от Большого Яблока: наверное, когда-то в шестидесятые тут мог бы вырасти большой промышленный город, но у фабрики что-то не заладилось. Так бывает.  
— Доктор Меск, мой старый друг, сказал, что у вас есть информация не только об убийстве Томпсона, но и о Саре Миллер, и о Джоне Фордже, — Пайн развел руками, будто собираясь показать фокус. — Но это только часть смертей, были и другие случаи, в основном в Британии.  
— Нападения плюшевых зверей? — Джек усмехнулся, и Финн оскалился в ответ, но Пайн, казалось, даже не заметил этих слов.  
— Именно поэтому я и позвал вас сюда. Надеюсь, вы сможете выслушать всю историю и не примете ее за шутку, — поправив очки, Пайн прокашлялся, все еще похожий на фокусника, который хотел вытащить из кармана живого зайца, но вдруг понял, что забыл дома весь реквизит. — Итак, я могу не пересказывать вам историю Винни-Пуха, верно?  
— В общих чертах она мне известна, — Джек покачал головой. Сейчас было самое время развернуться и уехать домой, а утром позвонить Меску и сказать, чтобы он засунул свои деньги и отчеты о вскрытии поглубже в задницу. Ему случалось встречать разных более чем странных типов, но еще никто не приглашал его в зловещее место, идеально подходящее для убийства, чтобы поговорить о детских книжках. — У мальчика были игрушки и удивительно богатая фантазия, и его отец написал об этом кучу рассказов, но позвольте мне повториться: если вы действительно хотите сказать, что Томпсона убил маньяк, помешавшийся на «Винни-Пухе», то, пожалуй, я лучше откланяюсь.  
Тени вокруг будто набухли, напитались тайной силой. Джек снова подумал о мертвеце в переулке: кто-то раскидал ошметки розовых кишок по асфальту только для того, чтобы сейчас пара психов толковала тут о мягких игрушках, набитых опилками и гниющих под стеклом в каком-то музее.  
— Что вы знаете о вере? — снова подал голос Финн.  
— Мне уже давали почитать «Сторожевую башню». Номер с Марией Магдалиной на обложке был очень ничего.  
Финн рассмеялся ухающим смехом:  
— Я говорю не о религии, мистер Меридью, а именно о вере. Хотя в Евангелии есть очень уместные слова, если помните, — он прикрыл глаза, точно поэт, читающий собственные стихи, — «если вы будете иметь веру с горчичное зерно и скажете горе сей: "перейди отсюда туда", она перейдет». Вера может творить удивительные вещи, если позволить ей стать чем-то большим, собрать ее, как солнечный луч, лупой.  
Джек покачал головой. Он думал о мертвых, которые остались неопознанными, о смертях, которые некому расследовать, и делах, которые никто не раскроет. Темнота пустующей фабрики почему-то казалась ему уже не постановочно-пугающей, как в нуарном фильме, а гостеприимной, уютной, ждущей кого-то, кто уйдет из света, чтобы стать ее частью и там, спрятавшись, разгадывать загадки — которых становится только больше и больше.  
— Раз уж мой спутник заговорил о вере, — Пайн снова поправил очки, — скажите, вы помните Питера Пэна и фею Динь-Динь? Момент, где она умирает, а Питер просит всех детей мира хлопать в ладоши, чтобы спасти ее?  
— Сначала Винни-Пух, теперь Питер Пэн. Еще немного, и вы скажете, что убийца — очень голодная гусеница.  
— Ответьте на мой вопрос, — в голосе Пайна, миг назад еще мягком и спокойном, прозвучала угроза.  
— Разумеется, я помню. Мне никогда не нравилась Динь-Динь, и я всегда зажимал под мышками ладони, когда дело доходило до этого разговора. Не хотел издать что-нибудь хотя бы похожее на хлопок, надеялся, что тогда она все-таки умрет.  
Финн снова рассмеялся.  
— Но все-таки вы верили, так?  
— Разумеется. Дети верят во все, о чем читают в книгах: в маленькое привидение, Алису в Стране Чудес, Иисуса, закон и порядок. Хотите сказать, что чья-то вера в симпатичного плюшевого мишку из диснеевского мультфильма зашла слишком далеко?  
Он моргнул и в ту секунду, пока его веки были опущены, вдруг отчетливо увидел чудовище, похожее на древнеегипетского бога: тело человека и голова зверя. Возможно, именно в такой костюм облачился убийца Томпсона — громоздкая маска из половины чучела кабана, должно быть, мешала видеть и слышать, но если среди множества нанесенных ударов первый оказался смертельным, то больше нужды смотреть у убийцы не было. Он мог предаться буйству кровавого праздника — терзать, рвать на куски, превратившись в зверя, как какой-нибудь шаман в трансе.  
— Именно. Вера всегда ищет новые формы для воплощения и оживляет не только чудовищ, но и героев, даже таких, как Винни-Пух – персонажи Милна годами впитывали в себя мечты маленьких детей, у которых веры гораздо больше, чем на гречишное зерно. Каждый, кто хотел бы видеть фею Динь-Динь живой, оживляет ее, то же самое верно и для зверей, игравших в Стоакровом лесу.  
— Но они вовсе не такие очаровательные, как в мультфильме, — Пайн опять перехватил нить разговора, и Финн с усмешкой снова отступил назад, поглаживая свое кольцо. — Это не значит, что они чудовища, просто теперь они гораздо больше похожи на людей, чем на плюшевых зверей. Впрочем, в их мире есть место монстрам, от которых необходимо защищаться, именно поэтому мистер Томпсон и погиб.  
— Он был чудовищем? Честно говоря, я бы скорее сказал, что он похож на жертву чудовища.  
— На него напал зверь, это так. Но ведь и у зверя могла быть своя правда, — Пайн подошел еще ближе, будто хотел заглянуть Джеку в глаза, и тот поежился, снова спрашивая себя, не зря ли он пришел сюда. Свет, пусть даже и мягкий, делал черты Пайна куда более зловещими, чем мрак, его лицо выглядело похожим на восковую маску, готовую вот-вот растаять, превратиться в белесую жижу, которая в считанные секунды сползет с костей черепа, оставляя их беззащитно открытыми всем ветрам и всем взглядам. — Подумайте сами, если убийца был свиньей или, если угодно, называл себя свиньей, значит, он имел на это основание. А свиньи крайне редко нападают без причины.  
Джек уже не сомневался в том, что перед ним пара психопатов, но все еще не понимал, к чему именно его пытался подвести Пайн. Ему доводилось встречаться с кончеными психами, и Джек прекрасно понимал: те из них, кто живет не в лесу, обязаны сохранять иллюзию нормальности, в их суждениях всегда есть логика, пусть и кажущаяся стороннему человеку странной; он полагал, что и за словами Пайна стояло нечто вполне доступное разуму нормального человека. И, быть может, это нечто имело непосредственное отношение к смерти Томпсона или, по крайней мере, к доктору Меску.  
— Скажите, разве вы не верите, что есть люди, внутри которых живет зверь? Некое дикое существо, готовое в любой момент выпустить когти и показать зубы? — Пайн оскалился, будто показывая зубы своего внутреннего зверя, крупные желтоватые резцы чуть поблескивали в лунном свете, достаточно зловеще, чтобы Джек украдкой потянулся к кобуре.  
— Вы полагаете, что внутри человека, убившего Томпсона, жил зверь? Плюшевый зверь из историй о Винни-Пухе?  
— Меск сказал мне, что вы сможете это понять, — Пайн отступил на шаг, снова превращаясь в обывателя без нездорового блеска в глазах. — Пусть даже сейчас вам это и кажется не более чем поводом для шуток, но вы же не можете не согласиться: эта идея будто выплыла из вашей памяти. Вы уже знаете об этом, помните: существуют твари куда более древние, чем привычный людям мир, и их воплощением может стать любой образ. И у каждого воплощения может быть свое иное обличье. Маска, под которой можно спрятаться от врагов.  
Джек посмотрел в темноту поверх его плеча — выход был где-то там, чуть дальше станков нужно повернуть налево и бежать до конца. Он сорвался бы с места прямо сейчас, но не был уверен, что еще несколько психов, чересчур увлеченных детскими книжками, не ждут его у входа. Эта переделка все еще не казалась ему по-настоящему серьезной, но недооценивать противника не стоило — безумие очень опасно, и Джек не собирался хоронить мысли о том, что убийство Томпсона связано с Финном, Пайном или кем-то из им подобных самым непосредственным образом, и это один из них распотрошил тело в темном переулке. Он представил себе Финна, невысокого, тощего, копающимся в теплых внутренностях, сгорбившись, будто хищная птица над добычей, и невольно усмехнулся: Томпсон был здоровяком, едва ли Финну, если только тот не ниндзя, удалось бы совершить убийство так, что жертва не успела даже вскрикнуть.  
— Зачем вы все это мне рассказываете? Знаете, я не поклонник фантастических историй и едва ли смогу оценить сюжет.  
— Именно, Джек! — Пайн восторженно всплеснул руками. — Вы даже представить себе не можете, насколько близки к истине. История и ее сюжет — это самое главное. И вы тоже часть истории. Посмотрите сами: «Винни-Пух и все-все-все», его герои — Иа-Иа, Пятачок, Сова, Кролик, здесь и сейчас.  
— Сова и Кролик?  
Джек сделал шаг назад, готовясь направиться к выходу: если повезет — быстрым шагом, если нет — бегом.  
— Я Кролик, как вы могли догадаться по моему имени, — Пайн улыбнулся, снова показывая свои крупные передние зубы. — Да, мы очень важная часть истории. Вы тоже, хоть и не помните об этом. Такое случается.  
— Надо думать, я Слонопотам, от которого вы прячетесь, потому что он на вас охотится?  
Финн снова заухал, потирая руки, и резко шагнул вперед, как если бы они с Пайном хотели взять Джека в клещи, окружить, не позволяя сбежать. Его одежда шуршала, как перья, и сейчас он тоже напоминал скорее персонажа из фильма ужасов, чем бродягу, где-то отыскавшего дорогое серебряное украшение.  
— О нет, вовсе нет, друг мой. Возможно, вы не помните чего-то, но оно живет внутри вас, нужно только собраться с силами, чтобы принять его, вспомнить о нем. Слышали о Дикой Охоте из ирландских мифов? Когда все фейри, эльфы и им подобные духи собирались в одну свору и загоняли добычу, чтобы разорвать ее на снегу? В мифах этот сюжет должен повторяться снова и снова, в том числе и в мифе о Винни-Пухе: все звери собираются вместе и охотятся в стоакровом лесу своих душ.  
— Если я не охочусь на вас, значит, я и есть тот бедолага, которому в конце истории лежать лицом вниз в сугробе? Не припомню такого у Милна.  
— Вы не добыча, Джек. Вы — один из плюшевых зверей.  
Именно в этот момент Джек и решил: довольно, пора уходить. Он оттолкнул Пайна и рванул вперед, в темноту, туда, где серело еще одно пятно лунного света, разбитое на клетки тенями рам. Мрак действительно превращает в лабиринт любое помещение, даже пустое — и все же Джек рискнул побежать. Напрасно.  
Запнувшись об обломок какого-то неведомого механизма, он растянулся на полу будто школьник, которому поставили подножку. Удар, не болезненный, но неожиданно сильный, едва не выбил из него дух, и вокруг воцарилась какая-то пустая, мертвая тишина, точно весь мир замер, готовясь к прыжку. Поднимаясь, Джек обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Пайна и Финна, понять, остались ли они там, где стояли, или спрятались в темноте, превращаясь в тех охотящихся тварей, о которых ему столь увлеченно рассказывали.  
— Подумайте о себе, о своем имени, — Финн не сдвинулся с места, но подался вперед, расправив плечи, точно верил, что может взлететь на крыльях своего потертого бурого пиджака, — вспомните, кем на самом деле был Джек Меридью.  
Джек едва не крикнул ему что-то банальное и резкое, вроде «да пошел ты, чертов псих!», но крик рыбной костью застрял в горле, потому что и Финн, и Пайн действительно начали превращаться. Их лица треснули, будто старая резина, обнажая что-то темное, совсем не похожее на плоть из анатомических атласов, и почему-то Джек видел это отчетливо, как если бы все еще стоял там, вплотную к ним, так близко, что слышал каждый выдох и вдох. Вдруг он понял, что с самого начала показалось ему странным — Пайн и Финн ничем не пахли, пахла только их одежда: бензином, дорожной пылью, сигаретами, но запаха пота не было, хотя обычно стоя к человеку так близко, Джек чуял запах его подмышек сквозь любой одеколон.  
Но людьми Пайн и Финн не были. Сначала из разошедшихся по лицам щелей потекло нечто похожее на белесый гной, тяжелые капли ударились об пол, а потом вслед за ними опала и кожа, обнажая то, что под ней скрывалось — похожее на темную ткань, влажную и набухающую все сильнее. Тела их тоже менялись, корчились: спины выгибались колесом, руки будто выламывала чудовищная судорога. Джек не мог отвести взгляда от их глаз — тех же, что и несколько минут назад, не изменивших ни выражения, ни цвета: это были глаза людей, знающих тайну и желающих ею поделиться. Все происходящее казалось настолько безумным, что Джек не находил в себе силы подняться и снова броситься бежать без оглядки.  
Финн еще что-то говорил, как и Пайн, огромные зубы которого, казалось, стали еще длиннее. Теперь у него действительно были кроличьи уши, мокрые от той жидкости, которая была под кожей, они свисали до узких ключиц, а серый костюм болтался на его изменившемся теле.  
Наконец Джек вскочил и снова ринулся к выходу, как если бы за ним гнались, хотя ни Финн, ни Пайн так и не сдвинулись с места. Он бежал, будто ожидая удара в спину, уже не разбирая дороги. Свет, темнота и полумрак мелькали перед глазами, точно цвета в калейдоскопе, а собственное дыхание казалось похожим на свист урагана — впервые за долгое, невероятно долгое время Джек действительно был испуган до смерти, как мальчишка. Зацепившись за какой-то выступ, острый, как коса Мрачного Жнеца, он разодрал рубашку и пиджак, оцарапал кожу, но даже не почувствовал боли, пока не вышел наружу, к залитым лунным светом кустам и пыльной дороге, по которой уже несколько десятилетий не проезжала ни одна машина. Его «жук» был все так же припаркован у обочины, и слыша, как сердце колотится о ребра, Джек заглянул на заднее сиденье, окинул взглядом колеса в поисках подвоха и ничего не обнаружив, сел за руль.  
Машина завелась с первого поворота ключа — и Джеку показалось, что именно в этот момент все происходящее и утратило последнее сходство с реальностью, или хотя бы подобие логики: он только что видел двух чудовищ, но никто не пытался его убить. Нажав на газ, он рванул прямо на шоссе, просто чтобы бросить это место, как будто хотел о нем забыть, хотя и едва ли бы смог. Ночь вокруг стремительно становилась все темнее и темнее, точно тоже напитываясь какой-то влагой.  
По встречной полосе неспешно проехала фура — водитель посигналил в знак приветствия, спугнув каких-то птиц, сидевших на деревьях, и ночную дорогу наполнило хлопанье черных крыльев. Кошмар будто рассеялся как дым, и только саднящие ладони, ушибленные, оцарапанные при падении, и боль в боку, продранном об острый металл, напоминали Джеку о том, что он увидел на фабрике. Если, конечно, это было на самом деле: он вспомнил все истории о сектах, приветствующих новичков порцией ЛСД, и еще — тот фильм с Вудсом, про видеокассеты, вызывавшие рак и галлюцинации. Черт побери, Джек точно бы предпочел рак знанию о том, что эти твари, кем бы они ни были, реальны — и нападают на случайных встречных вроде Колина Томпсона.  
Дорога никуда не вела, Джек просто хотел убраться подальше, гнались за ним или нет, но чем дальше он уедет тем лучше. Голова у него кружилась и перед глазами мельтешили цветные круги, будто после сильного удара по затылку. Прошли сутки с тех пор как он спал, не меньше восьми часов с последней чашки кофе, и Джеку казалось, что он вот-вот просто потеряет сознание, ударившись головой о руль, и закончит жизнь где-нибудь в кювете с проломленным черепом или сгорев в машине заживо, если не повезет. Ему было необходимо поспать, хотя бы немного — потому что какими бы настоящими ни были чудовища, помимо кошмарных снов существует и жизнь, где все из плоти и крови, где необходимо пить, спать, мочиться. И лучше — не под открытым небом, особенно если думаешь, что за тобой может кто-то гнаться.  
Мотель появился из-за поворота как божественное благословение: тусклый свет вывески, пара припаркованных машин — место не из тех, куда любят возвращаться, но, определенно, именно такое Джек и искал.  
За покрытой уродливыми разводами от чистящего средства стойкой сидел немолодой грузный еврей с густыми усами, дремавший, но пробудившийся от прикосновения к лежавшему рядом звонку. Присвистнув, но не сказав ни слова, он взял мятые купюры, протянутые Джеком, передал ему ключ и снова сел на свой стул — обычный человек с тихой жизнью, таким, как он, редко завидуют.  
Теперь Джеку казалось, что все далеко-далеко, как заброшенные детские игры, и даже тело Томпсона, отчет Меска, фотографии мертвецов, которых кто-то разметал по асфальту, приснились ему, когда он в последний раз спал, миллиард лет назад. Прежде чем задернуть шторы, точно так же, как в своей манхэттенской квартире, он обмотал оконную ручку бечевкой, привязал так, чтобы нельзя было открыть. Дважды повернув в замке ключ, он придвинул к двери тумбочку: может быть, за ним и не гнались, но осторожность не будет лишней, даже если все случившееся на фабрике — бредовая галлюцинация, далекая от реальности, как все прогнозы синоптиков, вместе взятые.  
Переставляя ноги ужасно медленно, будто боясь наступить в капкан, Джек дошел до туалета. Он отлил, щурясь от неожиданно яркого света единственной лампы, и, даже не помыв руки, вернулся к постели, чтобы упасть в нее не раздеваясь и прервать кошмар — сном.  
Ему снилась старая ванная комната, с пожелтевшим кафелем на полу и стенах, с ржавыми пятнами повсюду — голый Джек сидел в ванне, подогнув ноги, как ребенок, и смотрел на паутину трещин перед собой, а потом вошла мисс Кеннет. На ней было все то же красное белье — из потертых швов уже выбивались нитки, но Джек старался не обращать на это внимания, будто боялся, что мир начнет разваливаться, если слишком долго смотреть на разные неточности и ущербности. Он перевел взгляд на грудь мисс Кеннет, большую, тяжелую, выглядевшую мягкой, а не упругой — грудь матери. Мисс Кеннет улыбнулась и провела пальцами по его лицу, потом — по спине, она терла Джека ладонями, будто пытаясь стереть с него невидимую грязь, а сам он даже не мог пошевелиться, рот и нос Джека заполнились запахом цветочного мыла, тошнотворно-сладким, смутно знакомым, будто явившимся из времен прежде детства. Мурлыкая себе под нос какую-то мелодию, мисс Кеннет развела ноги Джека, обхватила пальцами его съежившийся от холода член и начала надрачивать, резкими, почти грубыми движениями, и тот налился кровью, встал во всю длину. Мисс Кеннет водила рукой вверх и вниз, гладила головку большим пальцем, размазывая выступившую смазку. Джек хотел податься ей навстречу, но все так же не мог подняться с места, видел себя будто со стороны, не двигаясь и почти не чувствуя ни возбуждения, ни чего бы то ни было еще. А потом кожа на руке мисс Кеннет расползлась, в точности как на лицах Пайна и Финна, обнажая влажную черную материю — и в ту же секунду Джек кончил, его сперма перемазала мокрую, мягкую ладонь, похожую на лапу мягкой игрушки. Но мисс Кеннет не остановилась, она продолжала и продолжала гладить до тех пор, пока кожа Джека тоже не лопнула, обнажая нутро, темное, но светлее, чем у Финна или мисс Кеннет.  
— Ты ведь хочешь вырасти большим? — она склонилась к уху Джека, он вздрогнул, когда ее губы прилипли к нему, точно шелуха ореха, и ванную затопила темнота, певшая на тысячу голосов.  
В темноте пряталась правда о существах, которые древнее, чем распятие Иисуса — и Джек действительно вспомнил все, до последней капли, как если бы никогда не забывал. Он вспомнил и то, что был вместилищем души, обретшей не так давно новый образ — и точно так же он вспомнил вкус плоти Томпсона. В отблеске неоновой вывески на фасаде кишки Томпсона, вывалившиеся из рваной раны, выглядели ярко-розовыми, цвета клубничного йогурта — но были склизкими, и Джеку-игрушке, Джеку-оборотню, рвавшему Томпсона заживо, казалось, что во рту ползают слизняки. Теплая кровь пропитывала швы его лица, заливала глаза, но Джек не останавливался до тех пор, пока тяжелая обмякшая туша Томпсона не придавила его к земле. Свинья нападает только на того, кто нападает первым сам — и именно так сделал Джек, он защищался, убивал убийцу, прятавшегося в Томпсоне. Потому что кроме живущих мифами древних существ всегда были и другие, приходящие, желающие уничтожить мифы, саму веру, из которой те росли — и их появление все меняло, всякий раз начиналась Дикая Охота. Теперь Джек помнил это и мог назвать себя по имени.  
Слова Финна прокатились в его голове будто гром. «Вспомните, кем на самом деле был Джек Меридью»: тот, кто танцует и поет – «глотку режь, выпусти кровь». Поклонявшийся свинье безумец, прятавшийся под маской примерного мальчишки до тех пор, пока не пришло время служить зверю, Повелителю Мух.  
Он проснулся от звука, который не услышал, а почувствовал. Джек чуть приподнялся, чтобы дотронуться пальцами до царапины на боку, и увидел, что ее края начали расходиться, обнажая шерсть — короткие розоватые волокна, мокрые от сукровицы. Кто-то из них пришел сюда — Бука, Слонопотам, чудовище, пожирающее веру. Джек подумал, что нужно встать — один из них был здесь, и Суслик нуждался в помощи: ему досталось самое слабое воплощение, а Сова и Кролик были далеко, но Пятачок никогда не бросал друзей.


End file.
